As a machining system in which multiple machining modules are disposed to be aligned with one another and machining is sequentially performed by the multiple machining modules with respect to a workpiece, there is a technology as disclosed in PTL 1. On the other hand, as an articulated robot which conveys workpieces in machining equipment (machine tool), there is a technology as disclosed in PTL 2.